MVNO (Mobile Virtual Network Operator), which is a business form that provides mobile communication services, does not have its own radio communication infrastructures or the like, but leases necessary infrastructure such as radio communication infrastructure from MNO (Mobile Network Operator) and do mobile communication businesses under its own brand.
<L3 Connection>
In the case of an MVNO in Layer 3 (L3: network layer) connection, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 19A, a GTP (GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) Tunneling Protocol) session (Layer 2: L2) for forwarding an IP (Internet Protocol) packet from an end user is terminated within a network (core network) of an MNO. The MVNO in L3 connection only needs to prepare in an MVNO network 3 a router or the like that provides L3 communication services.
FIG. 19B schematically illustrates an example of a mode of the MVNO in L3 connection. FIG. 19B schematically illustrates a configuration example in which an EPC (Evolved Packet Core) accommodating an existing 2G/3G network and an LTE (Long Term Evolution) access network defined by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is configured as an MNO network 2 and the MVNO network 3 including a router such as an edge router and a server (not illustrated) is connected to the Internet 4. Here, individual nodes in EPC will be briefly described (reference may be made to for example, 3GPP TS 23.401 V9.5.0 (2010 June) for details of these nodes).
An MME (Mobility Management Entity) performs various kinds of processing such as mobility management and authentication of a terminal (mobile terminal) 1 (User Equipment: UE) and setting of a user data forwarding path. In addition, the MME performs user authentication or the like in cooperation with HSS (Home Subscriber Server) (retaining a subscriber profile). Furthermore, the MME is connected to an SGSN (Serving GPRS Support Node) that is connected to a (3rd Generation: 3G) control station/base station (RNC (Radio Network Controller)/NodeB)) and performs position registration and so forth of a 3G terminal. MME sets and releases a user data forwarding path in an interval (S1-U) between an SGW (Serving Gateway) and a base station eNB (eNodeB).
An SGW exchanges user data with an eNB and sets and releases a communication path with a PGW (PDN (Packet Data Network) Gateway). The PGW is connected to a packet data network (PDN) such as an IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem), the Internet, etc. and performs, for example, allocation of an IP (Internet Protocol) address (private IP address) to a terminal. A PCRF (Policy and Charging Rules Function) is a policy control apparatus that performs policy control based on a QoS (Quality of Service) or the like and determines a charging control rule(s). A PGW and an SGW perform policy control, for example, on a per packet basis, based on notification information (policies) from the PCRF. In FIG. 19B, a reference symbol such as S11, etc., given to a line between nodes represents an interface. In addition, a dashed line and a solid line represent a signal (data) of a control plane (C-Plane) and of a user plane (U-Plane), respectively.
In the case of L3 connection, MVNO does not directly perform operation of a PGW (or GGSN (Gateway GPRS Support Node) (not illustrated)), which is a packet relay apparatus on the MVO network 2. Allocation of an IP address to the terminal (mobile terminal) 1 is performed by a PGW of the MNO, for example. In L3 connection, communication control at the MVNO is performed in L3 (network layer). In addition, a packet forwarding amount, which is information necessary for charging and the like, is generally a daily or monthly forwarding amount provided by the MNO.
<L2 Connection>
In the case of an MVNO in Layer 2 (L2: data link layer) connection, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 20A, a GTP session from an end user is extended to the MVNO. The MVNO needs to arrange a packet relay apparatus in the MVNO network. A GTP tunnel in L2 is terminated at a PGW (or GGSN) provided in the MVNO network, for example.
FIG. 20B schematically illustrates an example of a mode of the MVNO in L2 connection. FIG. 20B schematically illustrates a configuration example in which an EPC is used as the MNO network 2 and the MVNO network 3 including an PGW is connected to the Internet 4.
The L2 connection is a connection mode in which the terminal 1 used by an end user is connected to the PGW of the MVNO via an L2 tunnel (GTP). Since the MVNO has the PGW, the MVNO can perform various kinds of control processing. In addition, various kinds of control servers may be arranged adjacent to the PGW on the MVNO network 3. Examples of these servers may include a RADIUS server (not illustrated) that performs, for example, management and authentication of users, an OCS (Online Charging System) (not illustrated) that manages data capacity and charging information about users, a PCRF (Policy and Charging Rules Function) that manages communication rules for each user, a PCEF (Policy and Enforcement Function) (not illustrated) that applies rules to the PGW and controls packet forwarding, and so forth. A packet relay apparatus such as the PGW and servers are technically more advanced and more expensive than an IP router, etc. Thus, in the MVNO of L2 connection, a cost required for operation, maintenance and so forth of the PGW, etc. becomes higher as compared with the L3 connection mode in which the MVNO only needs to prepare a router. However, the MVNO in L2 connection can perform band width control, etc. by using the PGW, etc. on the MVNO network 3.